<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft by MovesLikeBucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344473">Soft</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky'>MovesLikeBucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), F/F, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Making Love, Outdoor Sex, She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale is always soft.  Crowley always loves her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/gifts">poorlyformed (cathybites)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a spur of the moment fic for poorlyformed's DTIYS which you can find <a href="https://twitter.com/poorlyporned/status/1259018150974234624">HERE</a>.  This is my first time writing wives!  And it is very short, but I hope it's sweet xD</p><p>The art got my brain gears turning and y'all know how that always ends xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Soft </em>.</p><p>Aziraphale was always soft, no matter what form she took.  There was a certain something about that softness when she presented as a woman, something Crowley could never resist.  Something that made her want to touch, to grip, to tease.</p><p>
  <em> Soft. </em>
</p><p>Like flower petals.  Like the flowers surrounding them, here, in their garden.  Soft and blushing, delicate and tender.  Like the kisses traded between them now.</p><p>
  <em> Soft. </em>
</p><p>The kisses that started, oh so easily, gentle and chaste.  They soon became deeper, longing.  Tongues tracing teeth, clothes quickly being discarded.  Skin aching for skin, hands aching to touch.</p><p>
  <em> Soft. </em>
</p><p>Crowley ran her hands over the soft expanse of Aziraphale’s hips, over her ass, her stomach, her sides, everywhere her hands can reach.  A roving touch meandering slowly to the destination of Aziraphale’s breasts.  Resisting the urge to grab hard, restraining herself to be soft.  To caress, tenderly, as she runs a forked tongue over a nipple, cradling Aziraphale in her hands as her back arches and she breathes Crowley’s name like it’s oxygen.  Like it’s necessary.  Like she can’t live without.</p><p>
  <em> So fucking soft. </em>
</p><p>Roving fingers find already wet folds where they rut against Crowley’s thigh; heavy breaths mingling here in the soil and the grass.  They have time now, all of the time in the world, to explore the softness and the angles, too.  Crowley crooks a finger inside of Aziraphale, already wet and open and wanting.  The angel rides out her pleasure, and Crowley watches enraptured, capturing her wife’s lips again, tasting the moan on her tongue.  Here, in their garden, they are in love and they have each other.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>